


Bethyl Fanart - Like A Damn Romance Novel

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fanart, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth green - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: So um yeah, that kinda happened.  I never even watched that show but somehow caught the Bethyl bug and now I´m obessing over them. :) Oh yeah and Beth lives. So that´s that. This is for every single Bethyl fan and writer here at AO3. Love you guys.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Bethyl Fanart - Like A Damn Romance Novel

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/48468/48468_original.png)


End file.
